Pavan acharya film actor
Custom 1 '''Earlylife and education Pavan acharya film artist and TV artist Native name Bangalore karnataka Pronunciation Pavan Born Pavan Kumar 1999/01/26 Malleswaram karnataka Residence Bangalore India Nationality Hindu Other names Pavan Kumar. Stage name pavan acharya. Citizenship Indian Education B. Com Alma mater No Occupation Film actor. Character artist. TV artist Years active 2015 to 2019 Era No Employer No Organisation Film industry Agent No Known for Pavan acharya Works I worked in Film name :- de Villian, Huccha 2, abhaya hasta, Birbal, 999, shantam Paapam, Paapa Pandu Serials Home town Bangalore Salary 15 to 50thousand Net worth No Height 5.6 Television Colous super Office No Partner(s) no Parent(s) Lakshmi Relatives Suhas Website http https://pavan-acharya-film-actor.business.site/ Twitter https://twitter.com/Pavan acharya actor Facebook https://www.facebook.com/Pavan acharya Instagram https://www.instagram.com/Pavan acharya actor You just have edited the InfoBox ! Start writing the content of this article here on '''Custom 2 '''career mainly from Bangalore karnataka on 2014 he started acting. From Bangalore. He has very talented person .from childhood he is from acting. After on 2015 he stage name fame all came his stage name is pavan acharya. Pavan Kumar is mainly from Bangalore he has studied his school life at premiere high school and also he studied puc and b. Come at government college malleswaram Bangalore karnataka he has recontinued at be. Come on 2014 and he has started his acting career on Kannada film industry he has join Kannada film industry pavan acharya is very talented person his he has won first place at fancy dress competition and acting competition at his school life. And also pavan Kumar Pavan acharya father as a priest his family is very poor then also acharya put up the hard work and struggle on his film career '''Custom 3 '''career and achievements He has started his career on film industry and Telivesion industry from 2014 he has put up the hard work struggle on his first movie and that he has started his Telivesion career from shantam Paapam serial and also he has started his career from film industry and also he got a huge success on his Birbal triyology Kannada movie Filmography Telivesion '''Custom 4 '''filmography he got a huge success on his Birbal triyology Kannada movie Filmography Telivesion Movies. Actor. Director. Promoter 1.) Huccha 2. ✅ no. No 2.)Birbal. ✅ no. No 3)Abhaya hastha. ✅ no. No 4)DE. Villian. ✅ no. No 5)999. ✅ No. No 6) thothapuri. ✅ no. No 7) galipata 2. ✅ no. No 8) Darpana. no. ✅ Telivesion list. Actor. Director Paapa Pandu Serial. ✅ No Colours. Super. Shantam Paapam. ✅ no And also pavan acharya Is an Telivesion actor mainly appeared in paapa Pandu Serial and shantam Paapam serials Other information '''Movies https://g.co/kgs/pJ9iQ3 https://g.co/kgs/pJ9iQ3 https://g.co/kgs/Zg5Vvk https://g.co/kgs/ynmxpv TV Colours super Colours Kannada cinema. Colours Kannada Music AR Rahaman music songs Books Cinema books Video games No Magazines Cinema and nature Drinks King fisher Personal information Real name Pavan Kumar Location Bangalore , Hometown Bangalore , Occupation Film actor and popular Telivesion actor Websites My websites and google links below. 1.) https://pavan-acharya-film-actor.business.site/ 2)https://en.everybodywiki.com/User:Pavan_acharya 3)https://www.google.co.in/m?q=pavan+acharya+biograp 4)https://en.everybodywiki.com/Pavan_acharya_film_artist_and_TV_artist 5)https://en.everybodywiki.com/Pavan_acharya_film_actor 6)https://pavanacharyafilmactorserialactor.websites.co.in/ 7)https://wikip.fandom.com/wiki/Pavan_acharya_film_actor_and_popular_Telivesion_actor 8)https://www.facebook.com/pavanacharya.bob This is my facebook link Places I have lived Devaiha park Lakshmi Narayan Puram Bangalore 560021 Schools Premier high school About me pavan Kumar better known by the stage name pavan acharya is an south Indian actor prominently works In Kannada cinema and serials industry acharya made his acting debut in Huccha 2, , Birbal, abhaya hasta which is directed by Naveen Pb and also his first acting debut started from Huccha 2 released on 2018 and de Villian Movie .and acharya is an Telivesion actor his first serial acting Pavan acharya film actor File:Film actor and Telivesion actor Pavan acharya film actor, Telivesion actor, serial actor and TV artist Native name Bangalore karnataka Pronunciation Pavan acharya Born Pavan Kumar 1999/01/26 Bangalore malleswaram Residence Bangalore malleswaram Nationality Hindu Other names Pavan acharya pavan Kumar Citizenship. :- indian Education B. Com Alma mater No Occupation Film actor and Telivesion actor TV artist Years active 2015 to 2019 Era Film actor Employer Film industry Organisation Film industry Agent No Known for Pavan acharya Works Huccha 2,birbal,abhaya hasta, de. Villian, 999,paapa pandu serial and shantam Paapam serial, kurukshethra Home town Bangalore Salary 15to 50 thousand Net worth No Height 5.6 Television Colours super Office No Website http https://pavan-acharya-film-actor.business.site/ Pavan Kumar born 26.january.1999 Studied at government college and studied premier high school. Pavan Kumar has discontinued his studies at 2014 after he started he joined for film industry at 2015 he gotted the stage name called pavan acharya. Pavan acharya his acting debut started from 2015. Pavan acharya is very talented person his acting debut in 2015 he worked very hard and effort struggle in Kannada film industry pavan Kumar better known by the stage name pavan acharya. Career Edit pavan acharya his career started from Huccha 2 on 2015 he rock the industry. Pavan acharya is also his acting debut in abhaya hastha, Birbal, de. Villian pavan acharya also he is an Telivesion actor his first serial acting debut started from shantam Paapam and also he has appeared in paapa Pandu Serials Websites and links acharya film actor - Film Actor and TV artist At Kannada film industry and Tamil film industry is good,have a look at it! https://pavan-acharya-film-actor.business.site/